


Needs

by munbun



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Public Masturbation, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munbun/pseuds/munbun
Summary: Deuce can be… forgetful. He isn't completely incapable of taking care of himself, but often forgets how frequently he needs to take care of certain tasks.





	Needs

Deuce can be… forgetful. He isn't completely incapable of taking care of himself, but often forgets how frequently he needs to take care of certain tasks. It's where Droog finds himself now, watching, subtly, over the edge of his newspaper, as Deuce squirms and fidgets in his chair. He's engrossed in a new rig he's trying for his explosives, and Slick told him that as long as there's no actual exploding bits in his experimenting, Deuce is free to fiddle with wiring in the base all he wants. Unfortunately, Deuce took it a little too literally. He wants to fiddle with the wiring. It's all he wants to do. Getting up and going to the bathroom is unthinkable.  
  
Droog is already fairly hard, but he honestly can't tell if it's from the smutty pages in front of him or the show Deuce is unknowingly putting on for him. He watches the little carapacian as his hips frot hard against the cushion beneath him, trying to keep the flood inside. He whines and chirps now and then, but never takes his eyes off his work. Droog sighs and shifts how he's sitting a little bit, so he can press his cock between his thighs, squeezing it now and then to stave off the aroused ache. Deuce pays no attention to him, acting like he isn't even in the room as he snakes a hand between his own legs to grab his cock, squeezing himself to hold back from a leak. Droog tilts his head a little, observing as Deuce holds himself perhaps a bit too long, distracted by the pleasure, before his work demands two hands again. Excited, he happens upon a breakthrough, and forgets his predicament altogether.  
  
The clothes they wear are dark, but Droog knows what he's looking for. He has a practiced eye. He watches the dark stain flow across Deuce's pants, blossoming from the little tent of his cock, outwards. Deuce moans at the sudden warm relief, not thinking about what it actually means, and ruts against the pillow he uses as a cushion to sit taller. He soaks it, leaving it heavy and warm with piss as more flows down onto the chair, the floor. Deuce is small, and can only fit so much bladder in him, so truthfully, there isn't much in the way of liquids to be spoken of- but mess, there certainly is. Deuce finally grows unsettled by the cold puddle between his legs, and looks up to Droog, who's quietly palming his cock through his pants pocket behind his newspaper.  
  
“Droog, my pants are all wet.”  
“Then go change them, Deuce.”  
“Oh, alright.”  
  
Finally, the wiring is set aside, half finished, and Deuce waddles off to his room, leaving Droog to jack off to the accident he just witnessed in peace.


End file.
